<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jumble Emporium by Pleasedial123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362791">The Jumble Emporium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123'>Pleasedial123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Harry, BAMF Lily, Dumbledore isn't good but he's not evil, Golden Trio Friendship - Freeform, MoD Harry, just an old man with too much power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts and half finished Harry Potter ideas I've lost momentum on. </p><p>Chp. 1 Bloody Lily: Lily Evans nee Potter does not go down quietly screaming, she fights with blood in her eyes a gun blazing in hand. It changes the word.<br/>Chp. 2 A Kind Death: Dudley has magical kids and turns to the one person he thinks can help. But Harry is not who he once was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloody Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized I have half started so many Harry Potter fics and never finished enough to publish on A03. So here are all my half started ideas that I doubt I will ever finish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was blood in her eyes.</p><p>Blood on her hands, across her face, and in her eyes. Lily trembled faintly, mild tremors rippling across her legs and spine, but her hands were steadfast. With the calm that settled before the shock she carefully loaded the gun, bullets slipping from her fingers into the empty chamber. </p><p>With a sharp clack she resettled the revolver and took aim.  She pumped six more bullets into the chest and head of the man lying on the floor, each dull thud bringing her one step closer to reality.  When the gun was empty she reached into the nightstand and grabbed the extra ammunition, reloading.</p><p>Lily took a deep breath, sucking the air in between her teeth. Behind her Harry screamed, his wail cutting the air. From downstairs she heard nothing and she knew what that meant. Knew who was laying dead. </p><p>There was a clatter, the sound of feet running and Lily took another deep breath, levelled her gun at the door with one hand and her wand with the other. Severus burst into the room frantic, out of breath, hair in disarray. He wore a dark cloak and had a silver mask pushed to the side so Lily pumped his chest full of lead as well. </p><p>Severus collapsed to the floor, the wind shot out of his chest, and no air to scream.</p><p>“L-Lily,” he managed to choke out, blood foaming at his lips.</p><p>“I’m not sorry Severus,” Lily told him, voice steady, “You shouldn’t have come here.”</p><p>“I-I love y-you.”</p><p>“Well Severus,” she told him, “I don’t love you.”</p><p>She buried a bullet in his head and breathed. There was a tight ball of grief and rage in her chest and she pushed it down, pushed it away. That could come later. </p><p>Lily tucked her wand away but reloaded the gun and kept that in hand. She stepped over Voldemort’s corpse and grabbed the emergency bag in the closest, shoved her extra ammunition in it, and finally scooped Harry up.</p><p>“Hush darling,” she murmured to the child, “Mummy is here.”</p><p>The toddler’s wail died down almost immediately as he sniffled and snuffled, curling into her and grasping at her. It was the work of a moment to wrap the familiar sash around herself, pinning him to her chest and securing him. She stepped over the corpses and for a moment paused. Then she returned, grabbed Voldemort’s wand, and turned away. </p><p>She kept her gun levelled in front of her and knew exactly who would still be skulking about.</p><p>When she reached the living room she carefully did not look at James, crumpled on the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. Carefully did not look at how the living room was spotless. Carefully didn’t look at how he hadn’t even had a full grip on his wand before he was cut down like a dog. </p><p>Lily tucked herself in the closest near the front door and waited. Not even a minute later the front door creaked and there was a familiar shuffle of feet. </p><p>Lily burst from her hiding place with gun blazing and heard the cry of pain as her first shot clipped Peter in the arm, her second caught his leg, and the third caught him in the chest. Peter collapsed screaming and Lily calmly looked down at him, cocking her revolver. </p><p>“I hope you enjoy hell,” Lily told him, coldly.</p><p>“Lily please, I had no choice!”</p><p>“You had choices,” Lily corrected him, voice like steel, “And you chose wrong.”</p><p>One bullet between his eyes cut off any other excuses. </p><p>Lily reloaded her gun again. Her fingers were now used to the motion. She looked around the house and knew she needed to move. </p><p>It was the work of two minutes to strip everything worthwhile of the place, wand dancing through the air to shrink and store everything. Then she very delicately, careful not to watch, levitated James’ corpse into the front yard. She tucked him on the dewy evening grass by the hedge, looked at the house, and torched it.</p><p>She didn’t stay even a moment longer, disappearing with a sharp crack as Godric’s Hollow went up in flames. If she had, she might have seen Sirius arrival followed closely by Hagrid. She would have seen Sirius find James and howl the scream of a broken man.</p><p>.--.</p><p>“Frank.”</p><p>Frank Longbottom spun, wand raised and found killing curse green eyes watching him from the seat in his kitchen.</p><p>“Merlin, Lily, you scared the hell out of me,” Frank hissed, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>He didn’t bother with questions of her identity, didn’t bother with accusations she wasn’t who she appeared to be. The Longbottoms were under some ancient wards in their manor and the only people on the approved list were very small. No one could enter with a disguise or sneak in, at least not without such a great deal of effort he would have known the moment they cross the ward line anyways from sheer magic presence. </p><p>“James is dead.”</p><p>Frank froze.</p><p>“Merlin,” Frank breathed, “Lily, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“So is Voldemort.”</p><p>Frank felt his jaw drop. He took that moment to flick the lights on, creating more light in the kitchen than just the moonlight through the windows.  He froze again as he saw the blood that flecked her face, nearly blending in with the faint spatter of freckles. He saw she held a muggle weapon in her hand and had Harry strapped to her front, an emergency bag at her feet. </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked, something like desperation and hope in his throat.</p><p>“Considering I was the one to kill him?” she snorted, “I also burned his corpse. He won’t be getting up from that.”</p><p>Frank collapsed against the doorway, and faintly realized he was shaking.</p><p>“It’s over,” Frank breathed.</p><p>“His Death Eaters will still be out there,” Lily corrected.</p><p>“Which is why you came here,” he realized, “Lily, what happened to your safe house?”</p><p>“We were betrayed. By Pettigrew.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Frank breathed, “Peter really… we thought it was Remus.”</p><p>“The Order thought it was Remus,” Lily snarled, “Dumbledore thought it was Remus.”</p><p>He winced knowing she had had her misgivings. When Dumbledore had suggested the fidelius to her, James, Frank, and Alice, and had explained what the ancient defense was it had been kept secret for fear of a spy in the order. Alice and Frank had retreated to his ancestral manor and passed on the spell, but Lily and James had accepted. </p><p>The spy though, most people had suspected Remus simply for his werewolf status. Bigotry plain and simple, backed up by the fact Remus often missed meetings due to werewolf clan meetings and trying to turn people to their side. The fact he was unsuccessful had been another mark against him. But while Lily and James had trusted him they had been talked into different arrangements. Everyone had thought that was Sirius, but apparently not. </p><p>“I…I’m so sorry Lily,” Frank said softly.</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she muttered, “But thank you.”</p><p>“Let’s go wake Alice and get a room ready for you,” he told her gently, still in shock himself but recognizing that Lily needed a calm presence. </p><p>She nodded and followed, muggle weapon still in hand as she grabbed her bag. They would wake Alice, tell her what happened, and get Lily some place to grieve and rest.</p><p>.--.</p><p>Frank frowned at the paper, narrowed his eyes at the accusations printed. He had written to the paper personally to say Voldemort was dead. Dumbledore had backed him up as well. Dumbledore though, had tried to push some nonsense about little Harry being the one to defeat Voldemort while Frank had claimed it was Lily. The paper had went with little Harry. Maybe it was because it was Dumbledore’s word verses his, maybe it was because Harry had the Potter name and was a half-blood not some upstart ‘mudblood who had simply been cunning enough to marry into an old family’.</p><p>Either way, the paper had accepted his and Dumbledore’s word on the fact Voldemort was dead without even demanding proof, and was in the midst of celebrating.</p><p>What Frank was more concerned with was the fact Dumbledore had put a plea in the paper for Sirius Black to turn himself in along with Harry Potter. He seemed to think Sirius had Harry and that Sirius was a criminal? Frank didn’t know what to think of that. Dumbledore had also written to him asking him for how he had known of Voldemort’s demise, inquiring if he had had communication with the Potters at the moment of the Dark Lords downfall. How Dumbledore hadn’t drawn the line between Frank claiming Lily defeated Voldemort and the idea that she was safe with him and Alice was odd, but Frank supposed Dumbledore was running ragged with this huge change in the war. </p><p>People across the country were celebrating quite wildly, declaring the war over. Frank had been an auror though and he knew it was far from over. The Dark Lord might be dead but his men weren’t and most wouldn’t slink back into the shadows. </p><p>As if answering his very thoughts the ancient wards of the Longbottom manor rippled. Frank yelped with the shock of it against his control and leapt to his feet, his wand sliding into his hand.</p><p>“ALICE!” he roared.</p><p>The sound of his wife running hit his ears and Frank slashed his wand in the air trying to bolster the wards. Someone was very precisely making a hole through them though, someone with finesse but also with a few people behind him powering the messy way of gaining access. And there was something else, a shadow that was creeping across the magic of his wards like a disease eating a hole through flesh. A cold sweat broke out on Frank’s forehead and a tremor took up home in his hand at the feel of darkness against the wards and against his magic. </p><p>“Floo is down!” Alice screamed.</p><p>Frank knew what that meant. That meant someone in the floo department of the ministry had cut their access on purpose. </p><p>“Grab the portkeys!”</p><p>But at that moment he felt the anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards rise, crawling over his wards like filthy spiders. He could punch through them given enough power and time, he just had to grab Alice and Neville and Lily and Harry and fortify them deeper in the manor.</p><p>“Hello little Frankie,” came a sweet coo.</p><p>Frank rolled, coming up with a wide range cutting curse flaring off his wand. A scream of laughter answered him and before he could get another spell off a sickly yellow curse slammed into him.</p><p>“Cruico.”</p><p>And his world erupted in pain. Frank screamed, withered, cried as the pain burned through every nerve.</p><p>“Tell us where our Lord is Longbottom,” came a deep male voice just as the curse was lifted.</p><p>“Dead,” Frank spit at Lestrange’s feet as he got a look at his attackers.</p><p>His body still shuddered from the attack and he tried to discreetly reach for the wand that had fallen from his grasp. Bellatrix kicked it away, grinning widely at him.</p><p>“Don’t lie to us little Frankie,” she cooed, “No mudblood or her spawn could defeat our lord.”</p><p>“Hate to tell you this, but doesn’t change the fact he’s dead,” Frank growled.</p><p>“Cruico.”</p><p>He arched screaming </p><p>“I found his wife,” came a third smooth voice.</p><p>Frank felt the curse lift long enough to see Alice dragged in by her hair, kicking and screaming curses, by of all people, Bartemius Crouch Jr. </p><p>“Maybe your wife will tell us more,” Rabastan smirked. </p><p>The Lestrange brothers smirked at them and shot twin cruico’s at them and Frank could only faintly hear Alice screaming under the attack over his own scream.</p><p>And then there was a loud crack, like apparition and a third scream joined them even as Alice’s cut off. A second, third, forth, fifth crack, and Frank’s screams stopped as the cruico did. He peered up, wracked with tremors and spastic motions to see Bartemius Crouch Jr. screaming, clutching at his stomach, the Lestrange Brothers on the ground unmoving, and Bellatrix trying to reach for her wand with her hands a mess of blood. </p><p>Lily Potter stood on the balcony overlooking the entrance way, wand in one hand, muggle weapon in the other, and a stone cold expression on his face. She aimed the muggle weapon and with another crack Bellatrix went as still as her husband. She pulled her muggle weapon back, the end smoking, and raised her wand at Crouch. He fell with his head free from his shoulders leaving the hall eerily silent. </p><p>“Oh Merlin,” Alice shook, hands scrabbling at the floor.</p><p>Frank faintly agreed, laying on the ground and fighting off tremors. Lily came striding down the stairs, wand still raised and looking around.</p><p>“I feel no others in the wards,” Frank choked out, “But there is still a hole in my defenses, something holding them open.”</p><p>Lily still kept the wand in hand but holstered the muggle weapon as she kneeled by Alice.</p><p>“I’m fine,” his wife said, “Only one round. Check Frank.”</p><p>So Lily went to him and held him gently as he shook. Lily raised her wand, using a summoning charm, and her emergency bag came flying towards her. She rooted and pulled a vial free.</p><p>“Drink,” she told him, “We need to get you to St. Mungo’s but this will help.”</p><p>He drank, fully aware of Lily’s talent with potions enough to trust anything she gave him. </p><p>.--.</p><p>“What was the name of the man in Sudbury who kicked you in the stomach to escape?” the mean-eyed auror snapped at Lily as he came barreling out of the floo, wand point first.</p><p>“Stevenson and he kicked me in the shin, not the stomach,” Lily told him immediately, weapons pointed at him as well.</p><p>“Lily,” Alastor Moody said with visible relief in his tone as he lowed his wand, “They said you were dead.”</p><p>“Who did?” she snorted, “I’ve seen the paper but I’ve heard no proof.”</p><p>“Dumbledore.”</p><p>“Again, I have heard no one put forth proof. With how I torched our house they should all still be trying to figure out if any or all of us died.”</p><p>“I told him that as well but he gave some crock,” Alastor shook his head.</p><p>And then, just as the other aurors were streaming in through the floor at his discreet all clear, he pulled her in a one armed hug.</p><p>“I’m damned glad to see you alive,” he told her heartfelt. </p><p>“Me too,” she whispered.</p><p>“Now, what happened here?” he said falling into business as the aurors took in the scene of the entrance hall of Longbottom Manor.</p><p>“Death Eaters broke in. Somehow they punched a hole through the ancient Longbottom wards,” Lily reported to the low murmur of surprise, “Frank and Alice were hit hard with crucios and I sent them to St. Mungo’s just before I called you. Frank told me something is holding the hole open, something dark. I’ve waited for you to join me before going to try and find it.”</p><p>“And how did these bastards die?” Alastor sneered at the bloody corpses.</p><p>“They didn’t know I was here,” Lily smirked, a sharp little thing, “So I wasted no time with warnings.”</p><p>“Good job,” he told her.</p><p>“That’s Crouch jr.!” an auror yelped, suddenly recognizing one of the dark cloaked men. </p><p>“You’re under arrest for the murder of prominent purebl-!” another barked leveling his wand at Lily.</p><p>He didn’t have time to finish before a bludgeoning hex from Alastor took him down.</p><p>“You just pointed your wand at a war hero and an off-duty auror,” Alastor growled, “For the death of a Death Eater while spouting blood discrimination! Think for a minute about what side that looks to place you on!”</p><p>The aurors all backed up a step, nodding as their partner groaned, struggling to his feet. He would escape with bruised ribs at the most and be damn lucky Alastor didn’t want to lose any wands on the force. Threatening Lily like that in front of him; these new recruits knew nothing!</p><p>“These men are all wearing Death Eater masks, have been found at the break of in a manor belonging to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom who are known to be against the Dark Lord, and have attacked the Lord Longbottom and his Lady. Check their wands for previously cast spells, check their arms for Dark Marks, report the scene, and bag ‘em! Robinson, Smith, with me!”</p><p>Alastor led the two and Lily outside, heading for where the magic was roiling almost visibly near the property line. They arrived to see the very air shifting like a mirage on a hot day. Alastor wrinkled his nose at the sticky feel of the magic in the air. It clung but felt oily at the same time and chilled him down to his bones. Robinson stumbled a few steps back to retch and Smith visibly trembled.</p><p>“Now that, that’s some evil magic,” Alastor hissed.</p><p>Lily wordlessly pointed and he followed her gaze to a dark metal mess stabbed into the ground right at the ward line. It was made of twisted dark metal which pulsed with a deep, sickly yellow glow and gave off the odd spark as the wards tried to bear down on it.</p><p>“Merlin,” Alastor raised a hand to his nose as he took a step closer.</p><p>The closer you got to it the more the air smelled like putrid flesh. The air was filled with a hum more akin to nails on a chalkboard and there was an actual taste in the air. Magic that was this visible, this persisting in the air, this terrible to all the senses, was the worst sort of dark magic. </p><p>“They must have…” Lily trailed off, “That’s made with sacrifice. Human sacrifice.”</p><p>Smith tried to join them closer and gave a dry sob, back peddling as the magic assaulted his senses. Lily and Alastor ignored the less blooded aurors and stared at the atrocity in front of them. </p><p>“A lot of human sacrifice,” Alastor agreed, “To power something this monstrous it would have to have the blood and pain of over a hundred, easily. And it’s old, so they’ve most likely been feeding it.”</p><p>Lily sneered at it and drew her wand.</p><p>“Alastor, take the aurors back inside.”</p><p>“Now lass,” he said, “We need to document it for evidence.”</p><p>“It is on Manor grounds,” she said despite the fact it was clearly a foot off of them, “That means you will have to simply testify to that. It’s not leaving.”</p><p>“It can eat through wards as strong and old as the Longbottom’s. The Department of Mysteries and the DME will want a look at it,” he pointed out.</p><p>“It’s not leaving,” she repeated.</p><p>“Then let me keep watch.”</p><p>“I am the proxy for the Longbottom Lord while he is in the hospital. That means I have control of the wards for now and can do any magic inside of them that you would be struck down of arrested for attempting. You are still an on duty auror Alastor,” she told him, “Plausible deniability.”</p><p>“Fair enough. Remember not to do anything I wouldn’t.”</p><p>That was not a warning but an encouragement and her wide grin told him she got the message. He led the other two back to the house, yelling at them when they trembled and shook still, even at a distance. Behind him he heard the roar of flame and made sure not to look back. The only thing capable of destroying something that monstrous was Feindfire. When he reported it later and people inevitably demanded he put it forth for study he could safely tell them he had no idea what had become of it or how one could have destroyed it. </p><p>Lily was protected under a few old blood names enough she would never be grilled about it under the claim of self-defense. It had been hurting the wards and as the proxy holder, she had done her duty.  </p><p>When she joined them back in the hall the last auror was going through the floo leaving only Alastor to smell the faint hint of smoke and flame on her. </p><p>“Come back soon,” he clapped her on the shoulder, “None of your replacements have been worth the training we put them through. And none of them can remotely keep up with me.”</p><p>“Soon,” she promised, “But first I…”</p><p>He gave her a gentle pat.</p><p>“I’m sorry about James, Lily,” he told her, “Take your time to grieve; I did not mean to rush that. Just remember that you always have a place when you are ready to come back.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she told him softly.</p><p>The last sight he saw of her as he disappeared in emerald flame was her look of grief and anger and weariness all in one.</p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>The gun in her hand didn’t falter as she shot all the rounds into the paper target.</p><p>“Lovely aim, darlin’,” the man beside her grinned, “Wanna try a different baby?”</p><p>She set the gun down, and held out a hand. A new gun was placed in it and Lily brought the stock to her shoulder, the slim silver barrel pointed at the target. This round of bullets shredded it.</p><p>“Buckshot is good for leaving an impression,” the man grinned. </p><p>The one thing Lily could admire in the American’s was their love of violence that they didn’t hide.</p><p>“I’ll take it,” Lily said looking at the shotgun, “And as many rounds as you have. The pistols as well.”</p><p>The man beamed and got to the order as she stepped away from the firing range. He asked for ID and she waved her wand to cover it. She left with one of her new pistols in a holster strapped to her chest, the rig looping over both shoulders and beneath her breasts. The shotgun went into a slim dark case and the crate of bullets were shrunken into her purse. Two more pistols slid into her purse as well. Lily breathed once, twice, and activated her portkey to send her spinning back to Britain.</p><p>The shotgun would get a new home on her mantle, the one pistol would stay with her constantly, the other two set aside as emergency ones in her bedroom and her kitchen. All said guns were well spelled to be ignored by any authorities and by any little wandering hands. Lily only felt minuscule more safe. </p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>There was blood in her eyes, splashed across her face to blend in with the freckles. But there was not a gun in her hand. Instead there was a wand and she waved it like a conductor. Spells looped around her like a dance as they cut a swath through her opponents. </p><p>Mad-Eye Moddy was barking orders, screaming demands, and Lily was at his front, driving the wedge through her opponents.</p><p>“Good to have you back, Lily,” Alastor said slapping her on the back, “Now let’s bring these bastards down!”</p><p>Lily was death and destruction and there was blood in her eyes. Harry was safe at home, sleeping beside Neville, a large black grim curled up outside his door. James was buried in a plot in Godric’s Hollow. And Lily was back on the battlefield reaping death. </p><p>Voldemort screamed his fury, his forces cut down like mad dogs. Lily grinned. There was a pistol in her holster with blessed bullets, his name carved on them. </p><p>Lily was death and destruction and vengeance with blood in her eyes and on her teeth. Lily smiled.</p><p>.--.</p><p> </p><p>NOTES:</p><p>A really short BAMF Lily who in my headcannon was also an auror beside James. Her father fought in WWII and taught her how to shoot and how to protect herself (only reason ehr family let her return to Hogwarts in the midst of a war).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Kind Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dudley has magical kids and turns to the only person he knows who can help; Harry. But Harry is not what he once was.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dudley worried the end of his nail in between his teeth, trying not to bite hard enough to break it. He waited with no amount of calmness, eyes glued to the edge of the fading bookstore, just waiting for the right person to walk by. He’d been waiting all day and despite the fact he had seen a few people who fit his requirements, he had not caught them in time.</p><p>When a man brushed past him wearing a shirt made of silk, his shoes far too old fashioned for this day and age Dudley snapped his arm out, grabbing the man by the back of his suspiciously long black coat. </p><p>“Excuse me,” Dudley blurted out, hold steady, making the man jerk in surprise at his abrupt stop.</p><p>“Y-yes?” the man cleared his throat nervously, looking up at all six foot three of Dudley’s significant frame.</p><p>“I have a letter,” Dudley said holding up a plain white envelope. </p><p>“Yes,” the man said, unsure as he looked at the letter.</p><p>“I need it delivered.”</p><p>“I’m not a post owl- I mean man! Post man,” the man said quickly.</p><p>“I can’t get into your blasted pub!” Dudley snapped, suddenly at the end of his patience, all his nerves spilling out, “I’m a muggle!”</p><p>The man leaned back at Dudley’s shout but almost seemed more at ease.</p><p>“Oh. I guess I can drop it off at the pub. Tom should be able to send it out for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Dudley said, gritting his teeth as he handed the letter over.</p><p>The man shrugged and headed off again. Dudley blinked and he was gone. He suddenly had the pressing urge to go turn his stove off despite the fact he knew Dorothy was at home and he didn’t need to worry about it. Dudley shook the feeling off with the result of a day’s practice doing so.  He cast one last look at the place his eyes kept sliding over and turned to walk back to his car parked a few blocks away. That was all he could do.</p><p>.--.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” Dorothy asked one evening when they both lay in bed, the lights out.</p><p>“Nothing,” Dudley said.</p><p>“Nothing,” His wife scoffed, “You’ve been up to check on the kids multiple times every night in the past month. For no apparent reason.”</p><p>Dudley considered telling his wife the truth. Then shook his head and pulled her close.</p><p>“I just worry. I realized they could disappear any day.”</p><p>His wife softened into his arms.</p><p>“They’re not going to disappear silly,” she whispered. </p><p>He didn’t say it was probably a possibility. Literally. Instead he hugged her close and buried his face in her hair. When she had drifted off he gently untangled himself and snuck from the room. He slid through the dark silent hall to the room at the end, peering in. The small nightlight cast large wide shadows but it also lit up the small soft faces relaxed in sleep. Dudley stared at his kids for a long while, just watching.</p><p>.--.</p><p>“Mom,” Dudley said softly.</p><p>“Hmm?” his mother asked. </p><p>“When did you realize Aunt Lily was a witch?”</p><p>The cup she was holding clattered as she set it harshly on the table. </p><p>“When she got her letter,” his mother said, voice cutting as she turned to look at him, eyes narrowed, “Why?”</p><p>Her tone was suspicious and Dudley calmly shrugged.</p><p>“Kid down the street disappeared. Just turned eleven and his parents announced he was going to a boarding school. Didn’t seem magic though,” Dudley lied to her as easily as he had lied as a kid. </p><p>“I’d move away from them,” his mother sneered, looking away, “Nothing good comes from living close to people like that.”</p><p>Dudley said nothing and simply watched as his mother got up and puttered towards the kitchen again. He said nothing about how her bitterness was starting to leak into every aspect of her life. He didn’t say that Dorothy hated his mother because she was too sharp tongued and snapped at the mention of any fairy-tale, magic story, or kid’s show that was too ‘freakish’. There was a reason Dudley and his family came to see his mother once every few months and it wasn’t because of the distance.</p><p>.--.</p><p>Dudley looked about the living room with exhausted eyes, taking in the abandoned costumes draped over the couch, candy wrappers hidden half under the couch and two bins of candy left set on the mantle. Dorothy was in bed, as were the children and everyone on eth streets had long since turned in. Dudley himself was tired, weary to his bones, but he couldn’t sleep.</p><p>He wearily picked up the green printed alligator costume laid next to the vampire costume and wondered how it was a night of walking the block with his kids, and the ramblings of sugar-high children could exhaust him so.</p><p>Dorothy said it was the stress. The worry. She still didn’t understand why he was so worried. He couldn’t explain his anxiousness to her either and it was putting a strain between them. Not a serious splinter, but enough she did not even ask when he slipped out of bed and went to sit in the living room.  </p><p>Dudley was in the process of curling his fingers into the small costume when there was a knock at the door. Dudley was already half turned towards the front door before he remembered all the trick-or-treaters had long since gone to bed. Then he realized the knock had come from his back door.</p><p>Dudley slowly turned and made his way cautiously to the kitchen where a set of glass sliding doors led out into the back lawn. Dudley stared out through the glass sliding door at his cousin, not even surprised, just relieved as he saw a long dark cloak hiding a slim figure.  For a minute he stared at his cousin standing outside on his deck, feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. </p><p>Dudley slid open the door in silence and offered his cousin a nervous smile. Harry Potter looked up at him, head half cocked, face solemn. Dudley felt a chill slide down his spin as green eyes looked him over. He felt like he was being judged.</p><p>If Dudley had known more about myths and legends surrounding magic he may have noticed that it was 2:00 am, the witching hour with a full moon casting a glow across his back yard and bathing his cousin. He may have also realized it was Samhain. But Dudley didn’t think of any of this. Instead he stepped aside with an invitation, allowing his cousin to step into the house.</p><p>Harry Potter hesitated at the doorway and scrutinized Dudley’s face before he finally decided he had a true sincere invitation. He stepped over the hearth and if Dudley had been magical he would have felt a chill seep into the room, that tinged and sparked, laying claim to this domain. Upstairs in bed his children frowned in their sleep, curling up.</p><p>Dudley waved to the couch and stealthy crept upstairs, shutting his bedroom door before heading back to the living room. He turned a single lamp on and slowly eased into the chair across from where his cousin had taken a seat. </p><p>“Hello,” Dudley said, voice low so as not to carry.</p><p>“I got your letter,” Harry Potter said, voice just as quiet.</p><p>Dudley was a bit startled at the sound of his voice. Last he had seen of his cousin Harry still was growing and his voice occasionally cracked. Now his cousin had a smooth baritone voice that came out soft and velvety. It should have been warm but for some reason felt cold.  It was a deceiving voice. </p><p>“I was hoping you would,” Dudley said nervously. </p><p>Harry pulled said letter out of his cloak, holding it up. Dudley didn’t know what to make of the mangled looking letter, it looked as if it had been crumpled, torn and half set on fire. </p><p>“It took a while to reach me,” Harry Potter finally smiled, his lips quirking up in a private joke. </p><p>“What do you think?” Dudley asked, rubbing at his arm uneasily.</p><p>Harry looked at him much like he had when he was a teenager. It was a look that used to make Dudley bristle. It was a look that said ‘you’re an idiot’. Harry had usually given him that look right before he had given a quip about Dudley’s intelligence or poked holes in something Dudley had said or done. </p><p>“Dudley, you would not have written me if you were not sure,” Harry said tucking the letter away. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Dudley blurted out, “I just have suspicions.”</p><p>“Dudley,” Harry sighed suddenly, looking like a kid again. </p><p>Dudley relaxed as Harry gave him a weary look, suddenly the Harry Dudley remembered. Dudley hadn’t even realized Harry was making him uneasy before this. He had come in like a ghost, barely making any noise and far too solemn and mysterious. But now, with Harry leaning forward, sighing, Dudley felt at ease.</p><p>“Are they?” Dudley asked softly.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry said simply.</p><p>Dudley slumped into his couch, cradling his face in his hands.</p><p>“If you would like, I can find them homes,” Harry said after a moment, “Good ones.”</p><p>“What?” Dudley demanded, sitting bolt upright, “No! You are not taking my children from me!”</p><p>They both froze at the sound of stirring upstairs, only relaxing after a minute when no one moved.</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry said giving him an awkward smile, “I thought maybe…”</p><p>“I’m not my parents,” Dudley said harshly, rubbing at his face.</p><p>“…I know.”</p><p>“I just…I just needed to know,” Dudley said, “I need…tell me what to do.”</p><p>“Just keep loving them,” Harry shrugged, “You don’t need to do anything Dudley. They’re your children. Just keep loving them.”</p><p>“But what if they do …something?” Dudley asked, worriedly.</p><p>Harry was silent for a long moment. </p><p>“I can…” Harry said, hesitantly, “I can come by if anything happens.”</p><p>“Would you?” Dudley asked hopefully.</p><p>“Whenever you need me,” Harry offered slowly.</p><p>Dudley swallowed.</p><p>“Thank you,” He said sincerely, “I know I’ve never treated you the best Harry-”</p><p>“Dudley,” Harry interrupted, “It is in the past. This is about your children not you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Dudley said honestly again. </p><p>“Look, I’ve got to go,” Harry said, “But just call me if you need me.”</p><p>“How?” Dudley asked, standing as well.</p><p>Harry blinked, as if surprised by the question then looked outside. Finally he sighed and waved his hand. There was a streak of white as an owl came swooping across the yard to land on his arm.</p><p>“This is Hedwig,” Harry said softly, “She will be around. Just call her name if you need to send a message to me.”</p><p>“She looks like your owl from school,” Dudley said hesitantly, eyeing the owl that seemed to glow softly in the night.</p><p>Harry just gave her a fond smile and watched as she nibbled his fingers before swooping off towards a tree. </p><p>“Just call her by name,” Harry said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Dudley said lowly one last time.</p><p>Harry gave him an odd look, part rueful, part disbelieving and between one blink and the next he was gone. Dudley went to bed that night and slept peacefully for the first time in months. </p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.<br/>/Somewhere in here Dudley would introduce Harry to his wife and kids. They’d get on really well and Dorothy would like him far more than his parents who everyone is keeping quiet to. They would also have been introduced to Hermione and Ron who were more comforting and brought their kids over to help assimilate them to magic/<br/>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>.--.</p><p>“You’re not Harry Potter,” Dudley finally said one day. </p><p>It was late, the sun had since set and the children were lying in bed, asleep.  It was just the two of them, sitting on the deck in the dark. Dudley had a beer in hand but Harry drank nothing.</p><p>“I am,” Harry refuted simply.</p><p>“No. You’re not. Maybe you used to be, but you aren’t any longer,” Dudley said.</p><p>He was not afraid. He should have been, but he had grown used to this creature who wore his cousin’s skin. He knew this creature better than he had ever known his cousin. Dudley took a drink of his beer, hand faintly trembling. Harry was silent.</p><p>“I died,” Harry said finally, “I died in a forest, surrounded by enemies without a weapon in hand. I died without a fight without a struggle. I stepped forward and greeted death like an old friend.”</p><p>His voice was nearly a whisper, a shade as he spoke.</p><p>“And then I came back.”</p><p>Dudley swallowed.</p><p>“But people aren’t meant to come back,” Harry sighed. </p><p>Silence stretched between them.</p><p>“Then what are you?” Dudley finally cracked.</p><p>“Still Harry,” Harry said sadly, “But more.”</p><p>Dudley took another drink.</p><p>“I am…I am sill Harry,” the creature said, “But Harry was just a boy. Just a human. I am no longer either of those. But at my very core, I am still Harry. I still love as I once did. But I no longer yearn. I still feel happiness. But I do not feel fear. I still have magic. But I am not a wizard.”</p><p>“What are you?” Dudley asked, can crunching in his grip as he watched Harry’s face.</p><p>The creature looked almost sad but when he looked up his eyes glowed bottle green, pupils wide and face so deathly pale.</p><p>“What do you think I am Dudley Vernon Dursley?” He asked, and his voice was violence in the enshrouding silence. </p><p>“A demon,” Dudley’s voice cracked. </p><p>Harry actually laughed, tossing his head back.</p><p>“No, demons do not exists. I am Death.”</p><p>Dudley choked on the answer and felt something like fear stir in his chest. </p><p>“I am the end of all things,” Harry smiled, a caricature of a grin. </p><p>Dudley was trembling, fine shudders wracking his body.</p><p>“And I invited you in,” he said weakly.</p><p>Into my house. Into my life. Into my children. Was left unsaid.</p><p>“You did,” Harry said not unkindly, “But you and they have nothing to fear of my touch Dudley Vernon Dursley. Everything has a time and place, but though you will all come into my arms eventually, it shall not be by my hand.”</p><p>Dudley hung his head and tried not to cry, from fear or relief he did not know. Harry or whatever he was now just watched with wide lantern green eyes and something that was mercy on his face.</p><p>.--.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Farmers Life For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slice of life with Harry Potter settling down on a nice little farm after the war for some goddamn peace and quiet. A child had not been a part of the equation but she fell into his lap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Harry! Mr. Harry!”</p><p>Harry stood up, brushing his hands free of soil and looked towards the road.</p><p>“I’m in the garden,” he called out calmly as he leaned over to pick up his tools.</p><p>The sound of clacking soon reached him as Abbigail Williams came spinning around the side of the house on her bike, the beads on the spokes making a clatter as she rolled to a stop just at the edge of his fence.  </p><p>“Mr. Harry!” she called out, looking hurried, hair in a disarray as usual.</p><p>“What is it Abbigail?” he raised a brow at her. </p><p>“There’s a call for you down at the Post Office,” she panted, chest heaving with the effort.</p><p>She’d obviously rode straight here as fast as she could and he rolled his eyes at her drama.</p><p>“I’ll go check the message later then,” he said idly, wondering who would have tried calling him. </p><p>He didn’t have a phone here, so he’d listed the local post office as his number anywhere he needed it, which was usually just to do with the Muggle world and was usually mundane such as a contact number for the dentists (who mailed him reminders these days at his request). </p><p>“No, I mean they’re still on the phone for you,” Abigail panted, “Some lady refused to call back or leave a message. Said it was an emergency!”</p><p>Harry furrowed his brow in worry even as she stepped out of the garden, setting his tools against the shed wall. </p><p>“Did you get a name?”</p><p>“No,” Abigail said sheepishly, “Mr. Coutts sent me as quick as he could.”</p><p>“Thank you then,” Harry said brushing his hands off on his pants, “I’ll head in right away.”</p><p>He headed for his house at a brisk walk, grabbing his keys from just in the door, before heading to the shed again.  Abbigail had already taken off, back towards town, but Harry quickly passed her on his bike, roaring past her as she waved wildly. She was a good kid and he would make sure to give her something later as a thank you for relaying the message. </p><p>It was a quick five minute ride into town where he slowed to a safe speed, heading straight for the small local post office. He parked his bike outside, leaving his keys in the ignition and wandering into the building. He wondered if it was Hermione trying to get a hold of him. She could have flooed him though or sent an owl or a patronous just as quickly as calling. He didn’t recall giving her his phone number either, but that certainly wouldn’t have stopped her.</p><p>“Mr. Potter!” Reginal Coutts said, sounding relieved as he spotted him.</p><p>“I heard I had a call.”</p><p>“Yes, a woman. Demanded to speak with you and would not allow herself to be put on hold or leave a message,” the man huffed. </p><p>“Thank you for sending Abbigail after me then,” Harry said heading for the ancient looking phone propped the front desk. </p><p>Coutts nodded and returned to shuffling papers, eyeing Harry quite indiscreetly. Harry picked up the receiver from where it lay on the table beside the phone.</p><p>“Hello, this is Harry speaking,” he said calmly.</p><p>“Took you long enough boy.” Came a familiar acidic tone.</p><p>Harry clenched his fist almost automatically and took a single calming breathe.</p><p>“Hello Aunt Petunia,” he said as calmly as he could, “How did you get this number?”</p><p>“My Dudley had it in his address book.” His aunt sniffed. </p><p>Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember when the last time he saw his cousin had been. Years ago, at least five, at Dudley’s wedding. He faintly remembered Dudley asking for a way to keep in touch, not that that had ever happened, but Harry had given him this address. </p><p>“What can I do for you?” Harry said trying to focus on the conversation at hand.</p><p>“My Dudley was in a car crash.” Petunia said, voice cracking, “I need you to come over.”</p><p>Harry’s mouth dropped open in surprise. </p><p>“Of course,” he stuttered, “I’ll be there in-”</p><p>“Take the time to do it the normal way,” she cut him off, “Car or bus or train I don’t care, just none of that.”</p><p>“Okay,” Harry said taking a calming breath.  “I will be there by tonight.”</p><p>She hung up without another word and Harry was left staring at the phone. He hung it up carefully and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Thank you Mr. Coutts.”  Harry said.</p><p>“No problem lad. Family emergency?” the man asked, voice bubbling with curiosity.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry gave a half shrug, “Thank you for being patient with my aunt.”</p><p>“No problem, no problem,” the man waved off.</p><p>Harry slipped out of the Post Office to find Abbigail sitting on his motorbike, her flyaway red hair looking even more windblown if possible. Her attention narrowed in on him almost automatically and she offered him a sheepish grin as she slid off his bike.</p><p>“One day it’s going to fall on you,” he remarked.</p><p>“Nah,” she laughed, “Just gotta be careful. When can I drive it huh?”</p><p>“When you get your license,” he said automatically. </p><p>“Boring!” she declared, “I’m not seventeen for nearly three years!”</p><p>“Well then, I guess you can ride it in three years.”</p><p>She gave a dramatic sigh and picked up her bike from the sidewalk.</p><p>“Thank you for coming to get me,” he smiled at her as he threw his legs over the bike, “Need anything from the city when I go?”</p><p>“You’re going to the city!?” she demanded, “Can I come?”</p><p>“Sorry, bit of an emergency,” he apologized. </p><p>“Fine,” she pouted, “Can you get me a game? I can run and get my money but nowhere around here sells video games.”</p><p>She gave a long suffering sigh, lamenting the small size of the village and the lack of modern shopping centers.   He’d have to see if he could stop by somewhere after seeing the Dursleys. </p><p>“I’m in a rush so you’ll have to meet me at my place,” he said.</p><p>She nodded and quickly pedalled off. He knew by the time she met him she’d have a list from the other kids in the area of things they wanted. Along with a few request from the adults as well most likely. The village was small containing only a post office, a convenience store that doubled as a barely stocked grocery store with a petrol station, a local weekend market, a pub, a mechanics, a small school of twenty kids, a church, and a nurse who consulted from her home.  Most people went to the next town over if they needed any real shopping done, but that was two hours away. Didn’t even have a police station out here seeing as it was just a small farming community. </p><p>Harry arrived back at his home and quickly tucked his bike back in the shed, heading for the house to change out of his work clothes. He dug through his wardrobe and found a fairly decent shirt and pair of trousers, heading for the shower. It took him all of fifteen minutes to wash off, shave, and get dressed, combing his hair into something that resembled controlled.  It took him another ten minutes to hunt his wallet and car keys down.</p><p>When he was finally ready to go, Abbigail was waiting at the door with a list in hand and an envelope full of cash.</p><p>“Got all the requests,” she said proudly, “And all the money. I put down by each name how much they gave you so you can remember the change.”</p><p>“And how many people exactly gave me a request?” he snorted. </p><p>“Just Paul from the shop, Ms. Sarah from the pub, my brothers, my cousin, those two twins at the convenience store, Mr. MacDougal from up the road, Mrs. Addams from the school, and the all the Quilting Club ladies.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes but accepted the list and the cash. </p><p>“I should be back by tomorrow but I will call Mr. Coutts if I’m not.”  he told her, “If I’m not back by tomorrow at noon do you mind coming by to feed everyone?”</p><p>“Oh yes!” she nodded eagerly. </p><p>“Good girl. Now run off,” he said.</p><p>She laughed but did so and Harry headed out back to same shed his bike was in. Opening the large barn like doors he ignored the bike and all the tools lying about. Instead he headed for the dusty little car sitting alone in the center of the room. It was a shiny silver 1964 Aston Martin that Hermione had gotten him for his birthday and Christmas present for like four years. She’d gotten it old and not working she’d told him. The thing ran off magic more than petrol now but worked for the few times Harry needed to use it. She’d told him magic worked okay with the older cars, but newer ones with all the computer pieces and electrical components were testy around magic. </p><p>Harry patted the car on the hood and slid into the driver’s seat. The thing purred as he inserted the keys. And he wasn’t being romantic about the car. It literally purred. The car made a content sort of purring noise with its engine whenever he sat in the damned thing. </p><p>“Yes, yes, I know you’re excited to go out,” Harry sighed, hitting the break as the car started to roll without even a push of the pedal, “We need to go to Surrey so it’ll be a good few hours road trip.”</p><p>The car gave a pleased rumble and Harry waited till it was all ready to go before he nudged it out of the shed, sending a wandless spell at the doors to shut them. </p><p>“Okay. Let’s portkey to somewhere a bit closer first,” Harry said, fiddling with the radio dial, “Enough to make it a few hour trip and not a couple day trip.”</p><p>When he figured out where to go Harry hit the hazard light button twice. The car and he vanished in a swirl of color. He made a note to thank Hermione yet again for giving the car a built in portkey instead of making it fly. </p><p>.--.</p><p>Harry parked his car before the familiar perfectly cut lawn of number four Privet Drive and took a few deep calming breaths. When he could no longer put it off he finally palmed his keys and slid out of the car, shutting the door gently before walking up to the familiar door. He barely got in two raps before it was flung open. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” his aunt sniffed at him.</p><p>Harry bit his tongue in order not to mention he could have been quicker with magic.</p><p>“I’ve got everything you should need here,” she said shoving a bag into his chest. </p><p>“What?” he asked clutching at the bag before it could fall.</p><p>“I don’t have time to deal with you,” she snapped, “Poor Dudley is waiting for me at the hospital.”</p><p>Then she vanished only to reappear and shove one more thing into his hands. It was a baby. Or, well more of a toddler. Harry stared at the infant in surprise as it looked up at him silently, eyes red as if it had been crying earlier, and wearing nothing more than a diaper that seemed to need to be changed.</p><p>“Wait!” Harry snapped, “Who is this? What’s happened?”</p><p>His aunt gave him a familiar sneer but Harry didn’t cringe away like when he was a child. She finally huffed.</p><p>“Dudley was in a crash last week. Some drunk crashed into his car when he was coming back from dinner. That wife of his was killed and poor Dudley was hurt. My Dudley is missing chunks of his memory and won’t be out of the hospital for months. Since Vernon works constantly and I need to be there for Dudley, I can’t take care of it.”</p><p>She made a vague gesture at the baby and Harry felt his temper start to creep in. </p><p>“I thought it best to give it to you to amongst its own kind,” she finished with a sneer. </p><p>Harry’s temper crashed abruptly as he realized what she was hinting.</p><p>“He’s magical?” Harry blinked down at the child in his arms. </p><p>“Yes,” she snapped, “Dudley’s horrid wife must have been one of your kind and she gave my poor son this.”</p><p>She made another gesture at the baby and Harry scowled at her.</p><p>“I already had all the papers signed over to you,” she sniffed, “Vernon and I got custody when Dudley was proven to be too injured to care for it. You just need to go talk to the lawyer and signs some papers.”</p><p>Harry accepted the folder of papers she handed him next, trying to juggle the bag and the baby safely. </p><p>“I’ll grab the car seat out of my car,” she said heading for the garage.</p><p>Less than five minutes later the baby was in the carrier strapped in his car, the bag set in the trunk and the papers on his dash, and a business car in his hand. The door to Privet Drive number 4 was slammed shut a moment later leaving Harry floundering momentarily. </p><p>“Well, fuck,” Harry said looking at the baby in his car.</p><p>.--.</p><p>“So,” Harry said looking at the baby in his arms, “You name is Camellias. The lawyer did not look impressed when I didn’t know your name.”</p><p>He sighed and curled the child closer to his chest. The infant was silent. Harry wondered if she was always this quiet. She had been silent the whole night in the hotel as well, only fussing slightly when she became hungry in the morning, making snuffling noises instead of any real noise. He had also discovered she was a girl when he had changed her diaper. The paperwork he had went over with the lawyer showed she was eighteen months, more of a toddler then a baby and had just had her 18 month check up with the doctor. She was just about the age to start speaking and ate solid foods. And she still needed diapers.</p><p>The trip had also told him about Dudley’s wife Anita who apparently didn’t have any siblings and whose parents had passed away just a year or two previous. She had no close family to claim the child. </p><p>So the paperwork had all been put through and the lawyer told Harry he had full custody of the child. He was even urged to press charges after he told the lawyer how he had come by the child. That and Petunia and Vernon had obviously rubbed the lawyer the wrong way when they had met previously. Harry was now the legal guardian of Camellias Anita Dursley until anyone challenged him for that right which would only be Dudley when he was well again probably.</p><p>Harry sighed and looked around the street. He needed to do some shopping both for the new child in his arms and for the towns folk.  The easiest way to do that would be find a mall. He looked at the child again and sighed for the hundredth time. Camellias scrunched her face up at the look and Harry tried to smile bouncing her lightly. She may be a calm quiet child but he knew like all kids she could probably scream her lungs out if she was unhappy enough.</p><p>“I’m not upset at you. Just didn’t think I’d have a child by the end of the day,” Harry told her seriously.</p><p>He was still kind of stunned. He was a father of sorts now and it was…discombobulating. </p><p>“Well. Nothing for it I suppose,” he shrugged, setting the baby on his hip and looking around to ask if anyone knew the way to the closest shopping center.</p><p>.--.</p><p>Harry slipped silently into the hospital room, shutting the door gently behind him. Despite the silent entry the man in the bed shifted and turned to look, expression reflecting surprise as he saw Harry.</p><p>“Harry!” Dudley Dursleys said, “Wasn’t expecting to see you. Guess you heard about the accident.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said, “Your mum phoned me up.”</p><p>“Really?” Dudley said, facing showing his surprise at that. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well…it’s good to see you. Haven’t seen you since the end of that war you fought in.”</p><p>Harry blinked in surprise at that statement. He had seen Dudley at his wedding, which had been five years after the war. </p><p>“I’ve been good,” Harry said slowly. </p><p>“Must have been, seeing as how you have a kid.” Dudley said, eyes looking at the child on his hip who was asleep, curled into his side. </p><p>“Her name is Camellias,” Harry blurted out. </p><p>“Is that a flower?” Dudley asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said staring at Dudley in shock. </p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>“So,” Harry tried to smile and failed, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Not so good.” Dudley admitted, “I still can’t sit up and they have me sleeping most of my days away on pain meds. I have to have another surgery this week and it’s going to be three months before I can even get up they said. Then it’ll be a long while of physiotherapy.”</p><p>Harry swallowed.</p><p>“So, at least a year of recovery,” he said.</p><p>“At least.” Dudley said morosely.  “I’m just glad no one died. They said the driver of the car that hit me got off a bit luckier than me, but not by much.”</p><p>Harry clenched his hands faintly and shifted the child on his hip so she was facing away from Dudley just in case she awoke. He wondered if it was the doctors or Petunia who had decided not to remind Dudley of his wife and child. Maybe both considering the trauma. </p><p>They made some awkward small talk for a few minutes before Harry escaped the room. On his way out of the hospital he stopped and asked for a more medical report of Dudley’s injuries. Atop the physical injuries he had knocked his head badly and had huge gaps missing in his memory the nurse had told him sadly. Didn’t remember the past ten years or so. </p><p>Harry supposed that was how he’d gotten a hold of Camellias so easily.</p><p>.--.</p><p>“Well kiddo,” Harry said looking at the child, “Gonna let you know right now much isn’t going to change with you here.”</p><p>The toddler made a gurgling noise as it looked solemnly back at him.  Harry gave a short chuckle and sat the toddler on his large bed, turning back to the crib. He weighed the option of trying to put it together by hand then snorted and waved his wand at it. All the pieces noisily clacked together as the mattress flopped itself in. </p><p>“Hopefully you won’t need a crib long,” Harry said shoving the crib against the wall. </p><p>The child burbled again and harry cast a glance about his room, making sure there was nothing for children to hurt themselves on. His wardrobe was shut and his giant queen sized bed left little room for anything else. The crib itself was shoved between the foot of Harry’s bed and the wall. Harry had not imagined the need to have a crib in the room when he’d bought the place and the only bedroom was small, his bed shoved at one end with no room on either side, and his wardrobe against the foot of the bed and the edge of the stairs. </p><p>Harry turned to the wardrobe and started tucking all the new kid things in it before grabbing the last bag and then grabbing the child as well. He stepped down the narrow steps, almost having to go sideways with a kid on his hip and a bag in the other hand, before heading to the living room. </p><p>Harry had bought this place seven years previous and it was meant for only one to two people. It was a beautiful old cottage style cob house and could barely count as one bedroom considering the bedroom was in a loft with only a short wall along the one side to hide it from downstairs. The entrance way was tiny with a few cubbies built into the wall which either led you up the narrow steps to his bedroom or to the right into the kitchen. His kitchen living room was a giant L, wrapping around the wall that held his loft up. Under the loft wall was a small pantry and a small bathroom which had a tub, a toilet, and a sink crammed into it.  The nice thing about the cob house was all the cubbies built into the walls creating storage enough he didn’t need shelves. </p><p>Harry slipped through the small kitchen and into the living room that contained only a couch, two small side tables, a small TV that Ron had gotten him after learning about the wonders of television, and a large record player that doubled as a radio.  There was also a wood stove tucked between the living room and the kitchen on a small raised stone platform and harry would have to look into putting some protection spells around it so Camellias wouldn’t be able to hurt herself on it. The couch was a brilliant Gryffindor red and squishy and it was where Harry spent most of his time indoors. Harry sat Camellias on the carpet and reached into the new bag pulling out a few toys. The child took them solemnly and did little more than stare at them as Harry moved some new groceries into the kitchen. </p><p>While Harry had an old fashioned stove and a sink, he had a newer fridge tucked in the corner along with his few red cupboards. He didn’t have electricity in the place either and there was a small version of the notice-me-not charm that made any visitors just assume he had electricity and water despite the fact magic ran everything in his house. The taps were charmed to summon water from the well, the fridge had a permanent cooling charm in it, and the oven had a changeable heat temperate charm. It was handier then paying electrical bills. </p><p>Harry made sure all the sharper kitchen appliances were out of reach and that all the corners were blunted by some quick cushioning charms. The floor wouldn’t be a problem seeing as how it was all nice hardwood, but every inch of it had been covered with thick plush carpets except by the front entrance. They were all various colors of red of course. Harry had grown fond of the color in Gryffindor. Besides, they matched the beige painted walls nicely. </p><p>Harry next made sure the pantry door wouldn’t open for little fingers, then headed for the bathroom. He had to lock the cabinets and made sure that anything dangerous made its way from lower cubbies to higher ones. All he really had to worry about were some cleaning products and his razors, but better safe than sorry. </p><p>When he was done baby-proofing his house he flopped onto his couch, looking at the child turning the new toys over silently and gnawing on them. </p><p>“So. Parents get hurt in a car crash and you get dropped off on a relative. Seems like a familiar story,” Harry chuckled abruptly as the irony hit him, “You’re lucky kid, that I’m nothing like the Dursleys.”</p><p>.--.</p><p>Harry hummed idly as he walked between the rows of his garden. It was flourishing this time of year and would soon be ready to harvest. He just had to keep it well maintained. Make sure there were no pests, get rid of the weeds, make sure it was watered enough. Harry nodded to himself as his daily upkeep on it was finished and then gathered all his things and headed for the shed. The garden was one of the easier chores he had to do so he usually did it first. </p><p>Harry dropped his stuff off in the shed before heading off down the path towards the back of his property. He grabbed the pitchfork from the shed wall, careful to hold it. When he reached the paddock he found a crowd waiting.</p><p>“Hungry I suppose,” he smiled as he dug the pitchfork into the half gone bale of hay. </p><p>Bill shoved his nose as far over the fence as he could and lipped at Harry’s sleeve.</p><p>“I know for a fact Abbigail came by yesterday so you aren’t starving,” he said fondly as he nudged the nose out of his way.</p><p>He tossed a few throws of hay over the fence, taking care not to let the hay fall on him at all, which was more care then he usually took and made the work a bit slower. When he had enough over the fence he just leaned against it a minute, eyeing the animals inside. Bill was a roan gelding who was in his prime with light wheat colored mane. He was a steady animal and let anyone ride him. Then there was Slowpoke who was a young gelding with buck coloring, looking gold in the daylight with night colored mane.  He was the horse Harry rode and was a bit testier but generally good with a need for speed. In between the horses danced three goats, one of them only a kid. They were not really more than pets and nuisances, but Harry liked them well enough. </p><p>Both Bill and the two older goats had come with the property when he’d bought it seven years ago, Bill only a young pony at the time. Harry had not intended to have animals but had accepted them and found he quite liked them, which is why he had bought Slowpoke a few years ago to train himself. Harry gave the two horses friendly pats and Slowpoke lifted his head long enough to lean over Harry’s shoulder and snort.</p><p>“That’s Camellias,” Harry said, turning just the lightest, not worried.</p><p>The huge horse sniffed at the girl’s head again and finally snorted, returning to his food.</p><p>“Not too impressed with you darling,” Harry chuckled, the child saying nothing from where she sat on his pack in a carried that looked like a backpack. </p><p>Harry returned the pitchfork to where it belonged and knew he would have to let the animals out to graze soon. It was a waste to feed them hay in the summer when there was so much grass but the back pasture needed some fencing repairs still. </p><p>Harry pushed repair thoughts aside and walked off towards the chicken coop. The small hut and run sat just far enough away from everything the smell wouldn’t bother him. Harry took a few minutes to check their water, give them their feed, and collect the eggs. He didn’t really care for chickens but they were useful and easy, especially considering he only kept ten of them. </p><p>Next on his list was checking on the barn that leaned against the paddock, with half pen so the horses and goats could get out of the wind or rain if they wanted. Sometimes they managed to get the gates open in the barn and get to the oats no matter what he did, so best check them. It was also a good time to see when he would need new supplies.  The barn held all his feed and animal tack and tools while the shed closer to the house held the gardening ones and his vehicles. </p><p>He also checked on the cat while he was out there. It had no name, just Cat. It was a mangy old black thing that had shown up one day and didn’t leave. It did not seem interested in the house and simply stayed in the barn. Harry had started to make sure it had a full bowl of food tucked in the loft at all times and simply allowed it to stay. </p><p>Also in the back of the barn was a small pen that had a small cubby to go outside that he closed off at night. He opened this little door now, and made sure the water and food was topped up for the small herd of rabbits that lived in there. They were a larger breed, all dark colored in fur. He raised them as meat animals, both form himself and for feed. </p><p>Harry slipped back out of the barn and headed for the last step. First he stopped by the shed, where a deep freezer with permanent freezing charms on it was tucked in the very back. He pulled a package out, letting it grow warm in his hands as he walked out of the shed. Just behind the house and garden shed, closer to the trees was a round cob building looking like a mini tower with small round windows winding around it on every side. Most of which were open. </p><p>Harry entered through the small door, ducking under it and smiled into the tall narrow building, looking up. A few of the birds above him shuffled their wings at his interruption before tucking their heads back under their wings. Harry smiled fondly at the sleepy owls and cast a glance about. Athena was missing, as was Archimedes. That wasn’t unusual so he shrugged and made sure the water bowls were filled. He cast a few light cleaning charms around.</p><p>Then he took the package he had been carrying and tipped it in a few different bowls, casting preservation charms around the chunks of raw meat. While all his birds could hunt for themselves, it was better to make sure they were well fed then drive them to hunt neighboring farmer’s chickens. Harry gave a short whistle and one of the two birds awake drifted down to land on his gloved hand. He cooed at him and gently lifted his hand to check over him feathers, taking a quick estimate on his weight as he held him. </p><p>“How are you Hades?” he cooed to the bird. </p><p>The bird ruffled his feathers at him and Harry chuckled, letting the large Goshawk slide off his hand onto the edge of a feeding dish. Harry looked up and the last raptor awake glided down to his hand. Hecate was beautiful Short-eared Owl who had come to Harry only half a year ago and was quite friendly.  Harry let her drift off after checking her over as well, and slipping her an owl treat. He looked up at his last two owls sitting high in the rafters. One was Persephone a Long-eared Owl who had a bit of a temper but enjoyed being inside when Harry allowed it. The last of the three owls was a beautiful snowy owl named Ares who reminded Harry almost painfully of Hedwig at times but who was calmer then Harry’s first owl had been. </p><p>When Harry had first moved out here he had only had Persephone. He’d bought this chunk of acreage with only the barn and the house on it, and a small leaning fence for the two goats and a horse. Since then he’d built the shed, extended the barn, dug huge gardens into the land, built a greenhouse, made a hen house, and fixed up the fence to make a large paddock for the animals. And then he’d built the mew. At first he had just had Persephone in it and she had stayed in the house more often than not. </p><p>Then he had found Hades on the edge of his land. The large Goshawk had been crippled by illness and Harry had taken him in, treating him. Harry had a theory that magic made animals more intelligent the longer they were around it. Magical owls were scary smart at times, and while those in the wild could be as well they just weren’t the same level. Harry had treated Hades for weeks upon weeks until the Goshawk was strong again. And it had changed the raptor. The falcon was smarter than any other raptor Harry had seen.  That and the fact Harry was no falconer and all his birds lived together with very little conflict and could come and go as they pleased but always came back. They also seemed to all adore Harry more than normal birds should.</p><p>Harry wasn’t complaining of course, he loved them all. There had been two to begin with and then more had arrived of course. Hecate had just arrived one day, suddenly sleeping in the mew and allowing Harry to give her treats. Athena had been next, one of the villagers finding her tangled in his fence somehow. Athena was a Hen harrier and the farmer had heard Harry had two raptors and brought her to him with a broken wing and some nasty scrapes. Archimedes was a Merlin falcon and the youngest of the lot. Harry had taken him from a broken nest near his neighbor’s house and raised him. He was a quick energetic thing. Ares had come last, from Hermione, as a present. Harry was also sure it was to try and get him over his loss of Hedwig so many years ago now. But Ares was beautiful and calm and Harry loved him just as much as all the others even if it hurt to look at him sometimes. </p><p>Harry had become known in this community as the Bird Watcher. He was often out with one of the bird or the other, hunting or just out and about. </p><p>Harry shook all these thoughts off and gave his birds one last look before slipping outside into the dewy morning light. He stood for a moment looking over his patch of land and couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. This was all his, built from his two hands and made to fit him. </p><p>He headed back for the house, making a mental to do list for the week. He would have to start harvesting some his garden in the next week, canning or freezing a variety of it. He also needed to go do some berry picking if he wanted to make a bunch of jam again. He would have to check to see if the Quilting club would be going this weekend. They always knew the best berry picking spots and didn’t mind giving him a ride with them. </p><p>He would have to go check the paddock fence to make sure it was still sturdy all the way back into the trees.  Then he needed to get around to fixing the further pasture. He would also like to do some hunting soon. He needed to go over his greenhouse as well, to make sure it was winterized and all the charms up to date. It would work all winter but he had to be careful the muggles didn’t get suspicious about that. It was a good source through the winter. He had gotten some needed things from the city he doubted there would be a city trip soon, but he’d have to make sure to sign up for that too.</p><p>That reminded him of all the packages sitting in his shed, awaiting delivery. He was just waiting for Abbigail to show up and realize he was home. She’d probably be in within the next hour to make sure his animals were fed in case he hadn’t made it back. </p><p>Harry slipped into the house and toed his boots off, brushing any lingering hay and dirt from his clothes.  He then pulled Camellias from his backpack carrier and set her amongst her toys in the living room. She would be getting hungry soon and he would like to get some tea in himself before Abbigail came.</p><p>.--.</p><p>Abbigail came in like a whirlwind, all flyaway braids and freckles, dressed in farming overalls.</p><p>“Mister Harry!” She grinned as she saw him after slamming his door open with no knock, “You’re back! Did you get my game?!”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry said dryly, not fazed by her appearance, “I got everything else as well. You’re gonna have to get someone with a truck to come get it all.</p><p>“No problem. I’ve got my da’s pickup truck,” she jerked a thumb over her shoulder.</p><p>“So that’s the racket I heard,” he said smirking.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him and ran out the door and for Harry’s shed, knowing where everything would be. Harry finished his tea, watching her through the window as she moved everything from the shed to the back of the truck. When Harry finished his tea he gathered Camellias up, checked her diaper, then set her on his hip and headed outside. She squirmed against him but settled after a moment, sucking on her thumb. </p><p>Abbigail leapt from the truck when she finished setting the last package in it and spun to Harry, a wide grin stretched across her face. The grin flew away as she saw him, her eyes going a surprised wide.</p><p>“Who’s that!?” She blurted out.</p><p>“Camellia,” Harry said blandly, “She’d my cousin’s child, but he was in an accident. She will be living with me for the conceivable future.”</p><p>The girl stared wide eyed like she was seeing a car crash.</p><p>“I’ll have to get you to baby-sit sometime,” Harry smirked.</p><p>Abbigail took a hasty step back.</p><p>“No offence Mister Harry, but babies are gross,” she wrinkled her nose.</p><p>Harry laughed at that and waved at the girl. </p><p>“I’ll get Sarah to do it,” he assured her, “Now run off and deliver everything. If you want to come back and ride Bill later you can.”</p><p>“Yes sir, Mister Harry,” she saluted, “But I probably won’t make it back today. Da needs a hand in the field putting up some new fencing.”</p><p>“Good luck then. And be careful.”</p><p>“I’m always careful!” She lied as she slid into the drivers, seat, the truck lurching forwards.</p><p>He winced as he watched her drive away. He knew she had technically been driving since she was twelve, and tall enough to reach the pedals, but he still worried at times. Not like everyone around here didn’t do it, being a loose farm community, but he sometimes wondered about the sensibility of letting Abbigail of all people drive.  There was a reason he kept saying no to letting her ride his bike. </p><p>.--.</p><p>Harry had spent most of the day out in the countryside, hiking his way around the fields and small groupings of trees. He had been following Hades as the Goshawk circled about, hunting. Harry had even helped by flushing some grouse out of the bush. Now he had a brace of them, along with a hare and was already trying to think about what to do with the meat. Camellias was sleeping in her carrier, strapped to his back and not even waking when he ran through the field. </p><p>“Hades,” Harry whistled sharply, making Camellias stir but not wake.</p><p>The hawk responded immediately, dropping from the sky to land on his gloved arm. </p><p>“Time to go home,” he whispered to the bird.</p><p>The bird ruffled its feathers at him and leaned in when Harry stroked it.  Harry set off across the countryside, the hawk on his arm until he had to climb a fence. Then Hades followed close by, flitting from tree to fence to post. Harry hummed as he walked, enjoying the soft summer breeze as he skirted the edge of all sorts of fields. </p><p>When he finally climbed over his own paddock, coming in the back of his property, it was growing late. Camellias had woken but was too preoccupied by the sights to be fussy. Harry watched as Hades soared for the mew as he headed for his house. Before he even reached it he could hear the dull chatter of voices. </p><p>Harry rounded his house to find the Quilting Club had overtaken his front lawn, sitting at his rickety old picnic table and benches. They were all chatting merrily, knitting strewn about, along with a whole picnic of snacks.</p><p>“Oh, Harry darling, welcome back.” Dorothy greeted him first.</p><p>A chorus of greetings followed and Harry offered all the old ladies a smile.</p><p>“Hello ladies,” he smiled, holding up his game, “I’ll be out in a minute I just have to go hang these guys in the shed.”</p><p>“Of course dear, leave Camellias with us.” Elanor said setting her knitting aside and opening her arms.</p><p>“Abigail spread the news then?” he asked as he wrestled the toddler from his back.</p><p>“Quite,” she smiled, “You’re niece?”</p><p>“Cousin technically,” Harry shrugged as the old woman took her, “There was an accident and I’m her guardian for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>“Well, at least she has a sensible young man like yourself to look after her.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry smiled as he headed off for the shed to store the game. </p><p>The ladies would take care of Camellias while he did so. They had probably brought dinner as well. And to be honest Harry quite enjoyed when they took over his place. They were all chatty and good company.</p><p>.--.<br/>.--.</p><p>Harry smiled as he set the lantern carefully on the hook protruding from the side of his house. His whole front yard, as small as it was caught between his house and shed and the front fence, was bathed in soft blue light. He had set lanterns on the picnic table, upon the fence posts, and hanging from his shed doors. Even more hovered, floating gently in the air as they bobbed just the slightest. </p><p>Harry drew in a deep breath, breathing in the crisp air, the dew, and the low fog. Harry looked up at the sky, looked at the new moon and the brilliant stars. Then he looked across the fields and trees that surrounded his property. Most were covered in a low hanging fog that curled about his yard but did not touch inside the blue glow of his lanterns. </p><p>There were no witnesses about but for his raptors all sitting on the house roof and the shed doors, watching, eyes luminous in the lantern light. </p><p>“Look here darling,” Harry said, his voice a bare whisper in the night as he scooped Camellias up. </p><p>The toddler looked around with large eyes, her hand in her mouth. </p><p>“See the ghost lights,” Harry smiled, waving to the small flickers of light seen far off in his yard. </p><p>They were soft glowing balls of flame, barely visible through the fog, that hovered over various ward stones Harry had buried in a web across his property. She reached for them but Harry just bounced her, watching as the little ball float about the property.</p><p>“They’re signs of a strong healthy ward,” Harry told the little girl as they watched them, “Alive with magic and well tended.”</p><p>She didn’t look away until Harry tucked them both back in the house.  </p><p>.--.</p><p><em> Here is where I trailed off. There was going to be some more bonding, Harry would introduce Camelia to his friends. But then to further plot, disaster would strike…</em>.</p><p>.--.</p><p>Harry ducked under the sparks of neon purple and cradled Camellias to his chest as he nearly fell. The blood running down into his eye was nearly blinding him on one side, and only his stubborn grip on his wand kept it in the numb hand. Camellias was crying into his shoulder, the sound coupled with his own harsh breathing droning out anything around him. He needed to keep moving though; moving targets were harder to hit. </p><p>Harry slipped on some stones, half landing on one knee and let out a grunt as his knee went numb with the hard landing. A spell of golden color exploded right next to him, burning him with heat even as the stones around him exploded, sending shards at him. He twisted, shielding Camellias best he could as he pushed himself back to his feet. </p><p>He made it two fumbling steps before a fist hit him right in the face, throwing him to the ground with his ears ringing.</p><p>“Well, Potter, that was a good display, but it seems you do not match up to your reputation,” the man chuckled, shaking his hand free of blood as Harry rolled over, using his elbows as his hands still cradled his niece. </p><p>Harry wanted to tell the man to try fighting him when he wasn’t holding a toddler or already suffering from an ambush earlier that he had thrown himself before because it had targeted Camellias. He wanted to call the man a coward and a fool, but held his tongue, shifting his grip on his niece and gripping his wand more tightly. </p><p>“It will be a great pleasure to be known as the man who killed Harry Potter,” the man grinned, raising his wand.</p><p>Harry was already rolling out of the way when the man gave a scream, his knee erupting in a shower of blood sending him slamming into the ground.  Harry stared at him in surprise as the man screamed and withered, dropping his wand. A small, booted foot came out of the dark and stepped very deliberately on the dropped wand, snapping it.</p><p>“That’s quite enough of all that nonsense.” Eleanor said with a sniff, shotgun still aimed at the screaming man. </p><p>“You can take your grudge up with Harry later, when he’s not holding a child. And when you get past us of course.” Minny said as she stepped beside Eleanor, a rifle under her arm. </p><p>“Young people these days.” Dorothy lamented, gun on her shoulder, “No manners and always thinking themselves so superior to their elders.”</p><p>“Don’t forget slow.” Mary cackled, pistol still in hand. </p><p>Harry felt a laugh bubble out of him as got to his feet.</p><p>“I’ve never been so happy to see you ladies in my life,” he told the Quilting Club.</p><p>“Nonsense. You were quite a lot happier to see us after you won that poker tourney. We owed you enough money to make even Smith smile.” Eleanor said, smoothly pulling the bolt back on her gun to send the empty cartridge flying away and reloading.</p><p>The sound of a shot ringing out in the darkness made them all quiet and look towards it.</p><p>“Sorry!” A familiar voice rang out, “Mine tried to do a runner even with his leg so I had to get the other knee as well.”</p><p>“Good girl that one.” Mary nodded with a smile, “Always had good aim.”</p><p>“That should be all of them.” Ol’ Smith said emerging from the darkness, “We got the Scotts rounding them up and dragging them to the hall. The Maddison’s are double checking the area but we think we got all the bastards. You al’right Potter?” </p><p>Harry nodded to the perpetually grumpy looking old man, feeling the adrenaline slowly tapering away. He was left feeling sore and confused, but better then dead.  He allowed the ladies to lead him through the darkness, but refused to relinquish his grip on Camellias. It seemed like hours, but soon they were sitting in the Hall. Harry was pushed into one of the dinky plastic chairs close to the front and Sarah the Nurse was soon by his side, washing the blood from his forehead and placing butterfly bandages over the gash. She also helped clean his skinned knee and elbow, brushing dirt and gravel from all his wounds. His nose was tender and bruising but she declared it unbroken, holding an icepack to it for him. </p><p>Camellias has slowly stopped crying but she stayed clutching at his shirt, face buried in his chest. </p><p>Slowly, the whole village seemed to slip into the hall. The plastic chairs started to fill with people, most holding firearms. Harry had known most of the people in the town had guns for hunting and whatnot, but to see nearly every person with a rifle or shotgun in hand was a bit terrifying. Everyone in the village was soon gathered, except those under twelve it looked like. Everyone was chatting lowly and Sarah had to hand over the icepack to vanish. Harry sat patiently, the chatter lulling him. </p><p>Then came the Death Eaters. </p><p>Harry watched as the Scotts family, a family of six burly sons, dragged ten assailants in. Every Death Eater was tied up tight with bale twine and rope, none having a hope of escaping. They’d also been partially bandaged up, but everyone still had very obvious gunshot wounds. They were forced up on the small raised platform that Harry had once watched a children’s Christmas play on. Every one of them was forced to their knees, a Scotts Boy behind them with a ready gun. </p><p>Mack, the retired cop in the town, stepped up behind them as well, his own gun at the ready as he supervised. Finally, the Quilting Club filed up onto the platform and everyone slowly quieted down. Eleanor, lacking a gun now, dropped an armful of snapped wands onto the stage.</p><p>“Good job tonight everyone.” Dorothy said, looking over the crowd, “Everyone did very well for how surprising this disruption was.”</p><p>There was a polite smattering of applause. </p><p>“These gits attacked us in our homes with no warning and we came together as a town, so good show. Now, normally we would get a hold of the town over and get them to come arrest these bastards, but I think there are some extenuating circumstances. Now, I hate to put you on the spot after the night you’ve had Harry dear, but we are hoping for an explanation on who these sons of bitches are.”</p><p>Every eye in the room turned to Harry and Harry took a deep calming breath. He owed this to them. Slowly he stood, setting his icepack to the side, one arm still secure around Camellias. He made his way to the stage but did not step on.</p><p>“First off, I can’t thank you guys enough,” Harry said, voice carrying in the dead silence that was the community hall, “I have seen whole groups of people fall dead at the feet of men like this. But if I’m not mistaken I see everyone here safe and sound. I…”</p><p>He looked around at all the faces watching him.</p><p>“Thank you for staying alive,” he choked out.</p><p>A hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up at Mary who gave him an encouraging look.</p><p>“So, I guess, you probably have questions about the wands and the spells you saw. Well, magic is real,” Harry said. </p><p>A burst of chatter exploded across the room.</p><p>“Um, I can give you some more proof of course, which I need to do anyways, so if people could just not shoot me that would be wonderful.”</p><p>Harry raised his hand and took a deep breath. Then he focused his magic as best he could and released it intently. He stood, his arm outstretched, concentrating as everyone watched for nearly a full minute before a wand came whipping into the room through the door and slammed into his palm.</p><p>“Expecto Patronum!”</p><p>A great silvery stag burst from his wand to the sound of awe and disbelief of everyone.</p><p>“Go find Hermione, let her know the readings the ministry will get are taken care of. Try to stall as long as she can.</p><p>…<br/>…<br/>…</p><p>And that’s it. All I have of my little slice of life  Harry Potter as a farmer tale. Harry was going to do a reveal of magic, they’d all brush it off because they[‘re all damned practical. Wards would get set over the entire area and Harry would continue on. Camelia’s first word would be Harry (no one says papa or anything around him so she doesn’t pick it up). Dudley would recover at some point but Camelia would always have a place in Harry’s home and he would be the one to see her off to Hogwarts.</p><p>.--.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>